The present invention relates to a ladder leveling device and more particularly pertains to equalizing the legs of a ladder on uneven ground to facilitate safe use of the ladder.
The use of ladder devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, ladder devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting legs thereof for varied use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,500 to Dempsey discloses a ladder with a level incorporated and adjustable legs for positioning on uneven terrain. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,367 to Wright discloses a ladder with a clutch assembly and spring for adjusting the legs to a level position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,698 to Friedel, Jr. discloses a self leveling step ladder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a ladder leveling device for equalizing the legs of a ladder on uneven ground to facilitate safe use of the ladder.
In this respect, the ladder leveling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of equalizing the legs of a ladder on uneven ground to facilitate safe use of the ladder.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ladder leveling device which can be used for equalizing the legs of a ladder on uneven ground to facilitate safe use of the ladder. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of ladder devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved ladder leveling device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved ladder leveling device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an upper block portion couplable with respect to a bottom of a ladder leg. The upper block portion has a generally rectangular configuration defined by a closed upper end, an open lower end, a front wall, a back wall and opposed side walls. One of the opposed side walls has a plate extending laterally therefrom adjacent to the open lower end. The plate allows the bottom of the ladder leg to rest thereon. The front and back walls each have a support arm extending outwardly therefrom disposed above the plate. The supports receive the ladder leg therebetween when positioned on the plate. The front wall has a longitudinal slot formed therein. A lower block portion is coupled with respect to the upper block portion. The lower block portion has a generally rectangular configuration defined by an upper end, a lower end, a front wall, a back wall and opposed side walls. The upper end is slidably received within the open lower end of the upper block portion. The upper end has a plurality of springs extending upwardly therefrom. The lower end has a rubber gasket positioned thereon. The opposed side walls each have a pair of roller bearings disposed therein. The front wall has a bolt extending outwardly therefrom for being positioned within the longitudinal slot of the upper block portion whereupon a nut can be tightened on the bolt to fix a height of the upper block portion with respect to the lower block portion. A glass bubble level is provided that can be secured to the leg of the ladder above the upper block portion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ladder leveling device which has all the advantages of the prior art ladder devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ladder leveling device which may be easily and fib efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ladder leveling device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved ladder leveling device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a ladder leveling device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved ladder leveling device for equalizing the legs of a ladder on uneven ground to facilitate safe use of the ladder.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ladder leveling device including an upper block portion couplable with respect to a bottom of a ladder leg. The upper block portion has a generally rectangular configuration defined by a closed upper end, an open lower end, a front wall, a back wall and opposed side walls. The front wall has a longitudinal slot formed therein. A lower block portion is coupled with respect to the upper block portion. The lower block portion has a generally rectangular configuration defined by an upper end, a lower end, a front wall, a back wall and opposed side walls. The upper end is slidably received within the open lower end of the upper block portion. The front wall has a bolt extending outwardly therefrom for being positioned within the longitudinal slot of the upper block portion whereupon a nut can be tightened on the bolt to fix a height of the upper block portion with respect to the lower block portion. A glass bubble level is provided that can be secured to the leg of the ladder above the upper block portion.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.